the_yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Yandere-chan
Yandere-chan is the main character and protagonist of the game Yandere Simulator. Everything she does is controlled by the player. Appearance Yandere-chan has fair skin, black hair tied into a ponytail, and dark grey eyes. She has an average breast size and she's seen wearing a white and navy blue uniform shirt with a red mini scarf, a matching navy blue skirt, black stockings and black shoes. Her uniform can be customized, but in all uniforms she is seen wearing signature black stockings. If she has murdered a student/teacher her uniform and the rest of her body will be covered in blood. When visibly insane she will have a hunched back, dilated eyes and will be twitching erratically. When Yandere Vision is active, she is outlined in black. Description Ayano is the protagonist of Yandere Simulator, who was given the name "Yandere-chan" by the players and has the nickname "Yan-chan" given to her by her peers. For the majority of her life, Ayano was incapable of feeling emotion. She learned to fake emotion to keep from disturbing people even though she is unable to feel sympathy for others. On the first day of her second year of highschool, Ayano came into physical contact with upperclassman, Taro Yamada, who immediately became her "senpai". In those few seconds she was flooded with new sensations-emotions. Meeting Taro was like seeing color or hearing music for the first time When she is near him, she is overwhelmed with Euphoria-while when away she feels empty and hollow. In a very short amount of time, Ayano became completely infatuated with him, and came to think he was needed in order to feel alive. Then, just as soon as he entered her life,she saw something that threatened to steal Senpai from her, it was a young woman who clearly had deep feelings for Senpai. If Senpai entered a relationship with this girl, then Ayano might lose him forever. In an instant, Ayano knew exactly what had to be done. This girl, her rival, had to be dealt with as soon as possible, by any means necessary, no matter what the cost. Personality Yandere-chan is - as her name suggests - is a yandere; someone who will go to the extreme to get their love's affection. She suffers from a fictional type of insanity. Her behavior doesn't match a psychopath or sociopath, but would take actions only a psychopath would consider. In the first intro , Ayano was nothing more than a love-sick girl, desperate for a boyfriend. She wasn't a yandere, but was coaxed into the murder idea by Info-chan and was uneasy of the idea of killing another person. She didn't even think of killing Osana before Info-chan brought it up. This personality, however, is outdated. In the second intro, Ayano is instead emotionless, apathetic, and speaks with a deadpan expression. She had been this way since as long as she could remember, before meeting upperclassman, Taro Yamada for the first time. She would do anything to stop people from getting with Taro, even if it meant killing them; Ayano does not have the ability to feel emotions, empathy, or remorse. She does not feel guilt or shame for harming others. She knows what the general people consider to be "wrong", but she doesn't care. Overall, Ayano is a blank slate whose personality is determined by the player's actions and choices, but all Yandere-chans have the capacity to commit each of the possible actions in the game. Ayano's "hobby" is trying to convince everyone around her that she's just a normal girl. Including buying manga, playing video games, and riding a bike to project the image of a normal girl. However, she does not enjoy any of it. She isn't incredibly talkative by default and will only speak when necessary. Relationships Senpai Before meeting the upperclassman, Ayano was drifting through life without a soul purpose or life goal. She met him not long for the beginning of the game. She changed, not caring about what was right or wrong. Even though Yandere-chan acts like a pervert towards Taro, it's not lust. It might not even be romantic, just a wanting for new sensations. Seeing color in a grey world. If she ever hurt senpai - even accidentally - she would feel a mixture of depressed emotions, even though she is ok with mentally traumatizing him to eliminate her rival. Taro isn't close with the female student and doesn't know much about her. He usually doesn't even notice her, even though she stalks him. Info-chan Ayano's only "ally" is Info-chan, but doesn't have to go the route of violence, like Info-chan suggested. Depending on the player's actions, Info-chan's attitude towards Yandere-chan might be affected. Rivals All rivals except Megami Saikou are unaware that they have a competitor for Senpai. Yandere-chan herself, is seemingly fine with killing her rivals if it means gaining senpai's love and affection. Yandere-chan believes she herself is the only one worthy of Senpai's love because when she saw Osana, she had the mindset that she could give more love than Osana ever could. Students Yandere-chan has no interest in the students around her unless they begin to become an obstacle. If a student witnesses her commit murder multiple times they will start to believe that she is a criminal or villain that needs to be stopped. They will go to school and attempt to catch the player in the middle of a crime so she can be punished. Students will not develop crushes on Yandere-chan but if she becomes very popular, its possible that in the future students might stalk her, making it harder to commit murder.Category:Canon Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Not finished Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Akademi High Students Category:Class 2-1 Category:Characters Category:Aishi Family Category:Devoted (Persona) Category:Playable Characters Category:Interactive